deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hulk
The Incredible Hulk is one of Marvel comics' most popular characters. He previously fought Doomsday in the 69th episode of Death Battle, Hulk VS Doomsday, he also appeared in episode 2 of One Minute Melee's 4th season where he fought against Broly from the anime/manga series Dragon Ball Z. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Hulk vs. Asura *Hulk vs Silva *Hulk vs. Atrocitus *Hulk vs. Broly *Hulk vs Piccolo *The Bulk vs The Hulk *Elementor vs Hulk *Mewtwo vs Hulk *Hulk vs Fuzzy Lumpkins *Godzilla vs. Hulk *Hulk vs Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Hercules/Berserker vs.Hulk *Hulk vs Juggernaut *King Kong vs Hulk *The Hulk vs Majin Buu *Hulk vs. Saitama *Son Goku vs The Hulk *Hulk vs Stitch *Superboy VS Hulk *Hulk vs Ternion *Hulk vs. Wreck-It Ralph *Hulk vs. Yammy Llargo *The Incredible Hulk vs Humungousaur *Hulk vs. Buttercup *The Flash vs. The Hulk *Hulk vs He-Man *Hulk vs. Martian Manhunter *Hulk vs Kratos As The Maestro * Superman (Regime) vs Hulk (Maestro) With The Avengers * The Avengers vs Capcom Mascots Completed Fights * Akuma vs Hulk * Hulk vs Armored Titan * Bane vs Hulk * Hulk vs Blanka * Bowser vs. Hulk * Hulk vs. Doomsday (Fanon version) * Donkey Kong vs the Hulk * Knuckles vs Hulk * Popeye vs Hulk * Hulk vs. Savage Dragon * Shrek vs Hulk * Hulk vs Solomon Grundy * Superman vs. Hulk Battle Royale * Overpowered Hero Battle Royale * Avengers Battle Royale * Marvel Defenders Battle Royale Possible opponents * Dark Kahn (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) * Gohan (Dragon Ball) * Terence (Angry Birds) * Donald Duck (Disney) History Dr. Bruce Banner, a socially withdrawn and emotionally reserved physicist who searched for a way to tap into the hidden strengths that all humans have. But an accidental overdose of gamma radiation interacts with his unique body chemistry, causing Banner to undergo a startling metamorphosis whenever he becomes angry or outraged. Thus the Incredible Hulk, driven by Banner's rage and endlessly pursued by the military, was born. Though his alter-ego became one of the founding members of the Avengers, Banner prefers to go into hiding in hopes to stay out of the spotlight while finding a way to control his inner demons. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Real Name: Robert Bruce Banner * Height: 8' 8''/288 cm (Hulk) * Height: 5'10''/177.8 cm (Bruce Banner) * Weight: 2400 lb/1086.6 kg (Hulk) * Weight: 128 lbs/58 kg (Bruce Banner) * Born: Dayton, Ohio * Graduated from Oxford University * Likes dogs Powers & Abilities * Incredible strength * Enhanced durability * Rapid healing factor * Super speed * Power increases via anger Feats * Destroyed asteroid twice earth's size * Regenerated half his body in 18 minutes * Pulled two continental plates together * Created earthquakes with his footsteps * Destroyed a planet * Escaped Earth's orbit in one jump * Withstood Fin Fang Foom's fire breath Death Battle Info (Fanon) *Real name: Robert Bruce Banner *Height: 5'9" (Banner); 7'6" (Hulk) *Weight: 128 lbs (58 kg) (Banner); 1,150 lbs (Hulk) *Ph.D. in Nuclear Physics *Founding member of the Avengers *Always wears pants that survive transformation Bruce possesses a genius level intellect as one of the world's renowned scientists. Banner transforms into Hulk whenever his heart rate increases to high levels or he loses control of his emotions. This causes an electric pulse generated on the amygdala that increases the gamma radiation of Bruce's cells. The duration of the transformation, ranging from five minutes to seconds, depends on the initial adrenaline surge. Originally, Bruce was unable to control the transformations, learning to attain some control through mental training that allows his consciousness to slightly influenced the Hulk to keep his alter ego from using his full strength. But after managing to reintegrate his Savage and Grey Hulk personas, which originally conflicted with each other, Banner is able to assume a form of the Hulk that is much smarter and self-controlled in battle. As the Hulk, his immense strength fueled is by his rage, meaning the angrier he gets the stronger he becomes with residual gamma radiation emitting from him. This allows him to perform feats like ripping steel as if it was made of paper, throw heavy objects like vehicles, and create shockwaves by clapping his hands together. With his vast amount of stamina, able to exert himself for days without fatigue, the Hulk can run faster than a human and also leap great distances at 473 mph or great heights like Earth's orbit with precision. The Hulk's skeleton, skin and muscles have an extreme density that is also fueled by his rage, possessing a high degree of resistance to blows and attacks of planet-bursting force. The Hulk also has a healing factor that allows him to heal from any damage that penetrates his extreme durability or loss of limbs, making him very hard to kill. He also has superhuman lung capacity and resistance to psionic attacks. Variations *Savage Hulk: Essentially the Hulk's original state before tempered by Banner's influence, he is an embodiment of Banner's childhood trauma did to his childish mannerisms and temper. *Grey Hulk, Also known as Joe Fixit, he is an embodiment of Banner's lack of self-confidence and cynic view on the world. As he is more intelligent than the Savage Hulk, Joe Fixit is slightly weaker than his green-skinned counterpart. * Professor Hulk: An embodiment of Banner's ideal self, he is a synthesis of Banner's brains and the Hulk's brawn. * World Breaker Hulk: Normally, Bruce's consciousness influenced Hulk to not use his full strength. But after the ordeal on Sakaar, Hulk can now use his powers to their fullest extent. As the World Breaker, Hulk's emits gamma radiation from his body to the point that even a mere step releases a shockwave dangerous enough to endanger America's eastern seaboard. Powers * Incredible strength ** A majority of Hulk's regular villains and rivals are similar Hulk-like powerhouses; Juggernaut, Rhino, The Blob, The Thing, Abomination, Red Hulk, Devil Hulk, A-Bomb and Thor; yet Hulk has managed to match and surpass these characters regularly. When at his angriest, Hulk has been described as having 'unlimited strength'. However similar characters like Sentry, Juggernaut and She Hulk are still able to survive this magnitude of power. Hulk regularly declares himself to be the strongest person in the Marvel universe in terms of physique (ignoring magical or godly characters). * Super Durability ** Like everything else, Hulk's durability is dependent on his rage. At his weakest, even a basic missile can lacerate Hulk with its shrapnel. But at his angriest; even a nuclear bomb at point-blank range can't harm the Hulk. The Hulk Buster mechs (both the models made by the US Army and Ironman) are designed to take Hulk out quickly before he gets angry, as they know no level of human technology can harm Hulk at his strongest. Yet even as World Breaker, Hulk can still take damage as seen with his stalemate against Sentry. * Healing Factor ** Hulk is able to repair his flesh and organs. This healing factor is almost instanious initially, but can be as slow as several minutes depending on the severity of the damage. The healing factor itself can 'burn out' when Hulk takes too much damage: making him mortal or prone to revert back to Banner. Historically, this is why Hulk can heal himself from damage yet still be defeatable in a match. * Super Speed ** Hulk is fast enough to leap at fighter jets. However his speed feats are inconsistent; he has been easily outmanuevered by relatively normal characters like Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye yet able to engage in battle against Sentry, Thor and Silver Surfer. Like all of his traits, Hulk's speed increases with his rage. * Rage increases Power ** Hulk's anger can be maintained indefinitely so long as he does not tire out from pain or exhaustion. If that does happen, Hulk becomes too apathetic to maintain his anger; hence why World Breaker Hulk reverted back to Banner in his duel against Sentry. Hulk can also be calmed down by his allies. Feats *He and The Nameless One's fight shattered the Universe *Blocked Thor's Hammer *Stalemated with Warrior's Madness Thor (10x power) *Withstood Human Torch's Nova Blast (1 million degrees Fahrenheit max & 100Gs of pressure) *Lifted a 150 billion ton mountain *Able to withstand Fing Fang Foom's fire breath, he once threw the dragon to the moon *Potential for limitless strength *Smashed an asteroid 2x the size of earth into pieces with one punch *Destroyed a planet in the Dark Dimension *Stopped a charging Chitauri Leviathan with a single punch * Destroyed asteroid twice earth's size * Regenerated half his body in 18 minutes * Pulled two continental plates together * Created earthquakes with his footsteps * Destroyed a planet * Escaped Earth's orbit in one jump * Became king of Sakaar. * Overwhelmed Dawin; a character designed to adapt to any situation. Dawin concluded that Hulk would overpower him so Dawin gained the ability to teleport in order to retreat. * Hulk has sometimes been capable of denting or damaging Adamantium: a metal designed to be theoretically indestructible. Faults *Vulnerable to gamma radiation draining *Vibranium and adamantium can pierce skin *Has been reverted back by puppies and one of Spider-Man’s jokes (not kidding) *As Bruce Banner, has no superhuman traits. *In an alternate universe, managed to eat Wolverine but was killed on the inside so that Logan could escape his stomach. * Hulk has been mentally traumatized by witnessing his mother's death at his father Brian's hands. Hulk was also regularly beaten by Brian as a child. * Hulk's power is dependent on his rage. ** Anger fluctuates and is difficult to control or maintain. This is especially the case if Hulk has no excuse to be angered or if his allies attempt to calm him down. ** Anger also makes someone more impulsive, irrational and violent: making an angry Hulk a threat to his allies. ** Anger requires time to build up, meaning Hulk doesn't start his transformation at peak strength and durability. ** If Hulk takes to much damage his anger becomes apathetic and thus his power fades. * Despite his defensive and healing feats; Hulk is still defeatable and his healing factor has limits; sometimes 'burning out' entirely if he takes too much damage. * Hulk is NOT Banner. Hulk's intelligence is normally depicted as below par, brutish, childish and violently unpredictable. * Hulk has been defeated by physically inferior combatants including; Captain America, Dr Doom, Batman and Spiderman. * Some drugs and poisons can still affect the Hulk. Gallery Marvel Comics - The Hulk and Bruce Banner.png|The Hulk and Bruce Banner WWH.jpg|World War Hulk Marvel Comics - The Hulk as animated by Boris.png|The Hulk as animated by Boris regeneracion1.jpg world_war_hulk_eating_people_wallpaper_-_1024x7681.jpg|Hulk has much hunger marvel_zombies_hulk_by_mchampion.jpg zombies2-3.jpg maxresdefault (6).jpg|World Breaker Hulk hulk-vs-skaar-l.jpg Father_and_Son.jpg|Father and Son Fall_of_the_Hulks_The_Savage_She-Hulks_Vol_1.jpg|Hulks tumblr_m45nihJkIn1qcjrd5o1_1280.png|The best moment in the life of hulk Trivia Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Warrior Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:US Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Avengers Member Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Axe Wielders Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Boss Category:Arch-Enemy